And the world went black
by A big distracting thingy
Summary: Why is it that entropy increases with time? Hermione found out with a whirlwind of emptiness, emotions and dreamless sleep potions. It may take all of her mental abilities to survive the endless shackles time gives or she might just overpower time, falling into tunnels of friendship, hope, pain, hurt, dreams, magic and the healer to every ailment: love. MIONE FANS READ IT! R
1. Whirlwind

The war had ended, yet Hermione had been at her utmost state of depression, it seemed unreal that Harry was a Horcrux, that Ron and she had kissed, or that Remus and Tonks, Colin, Fred, and fifty others had died. Lavender Brown's last words were to thank and apologize to her, and then there she was, near the ruined Room of Requirement, she felt it: It was an odd, swooping sensation she hadn't felt since her third year. And then there was a loud cracking noise before the world suddenly went black... Darkness was rather soothing really, but it made her feel claustrophobic.

* * *

this was on a prompt and I think that the prompter**_ unspeakablepadfoot_**might like it.


	2. Confusion

**A Note- I want to own Harry Potter but I am no Billionaire am I?**

* * *

I must have fainted, Hermione mused as she regained her consciousness, but this was not the ruined corridor, nor was it anywhere she knew of, then where was she? Her sight soon came into focus and she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Ah, she sighed mentally, so I am in the hospital wing, silly me. Then it came to her; the hospital wing had been _demolished_ in the battle. She needed to clear her mind, she knew for a fact that she was on a bed.

She swiveled her eyes about and made several important mental notes. It looked exactly like the hospital wing but instead of a grumbling, middle aged geriatric there stood a rather _attractive_ young woman in her twenties with raven hair in a neat white apron humming _a cauldron full of hot strong love_ beside a cabinet whilst mixing a complicated brew. She probably didn't realize that she was there.

Seeing Hermione awake the woman started and spoke in a soft voice,

" Ah, you are awake at last my dearie, could you please drink this for me? _I am Poppy Pomfrey_." She added,

in response to her enquiring look and Hermione, who was sipping the potion with her numb fingers, gasped and fell out of her bed.

How could it possibly be? It was impossible, unreal but unless-

"My word!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

Hermione now knew what to ask. Not **where** but _when. What year had she landed herself in?_

"What year is it?" She croaked from the floor, her breath quickening rapidly.

Madam Pomfrey laughed,

"_Why it is __September the first, 1977_."

* * *

A** Note- A beautiful pomfrey is nice change**


	3. The flight of Ariadne

**A Note- I am pretending that I have ship and that I own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione's brain was speculating so fast that she was quite surprised at the fact that that no one heard her brain whirr.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that Professor Dumbledore was still alive.

I-I n-need to see Proffes-"

BANG

The door opened and there stood none other than the silver-bearded wisdom; Albus Percivial Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore.

"Ah you are awake at last, Miss-?"

He looked at Hermione enquiringly, his blue eyes piercing her brown, giving her a feeling that she was being monitored closely.

"Granger, Hermione Granger sir"

"Ah miss Granger I am afraid that you were a victim of a strange phenomenon known as **_quo sibi alienavit _**which creates a rift in time and I believe that you were at the center of this rift. This is a very misfortunate

occurrence as one can never be sure about the fact the when the rift will open again. I know for a fact that no one will remember you when you go back from here. Seeing that u ou have told me your name; I shall expect Some side effect. I would advise you to

try not to alter the turn of events, even if it could save a life."

Hermione tried to get up but buckled and fell down, causing another exclamation from Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore lifted his wand and with a spiraling movement, Hermione rose gracefully into the air and landed onto the bed with a soft flump.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you have acquired a grievous side effect of your misfortunate accident, as far as I know Miss granger you cannot walk easily without support and so," he added with a sad smile," you will need these for support." He waved his wand and pair of crutches appeared.

Hermione was provided fresh robes and she changed with the help of Poppy as Madam Pomfrey insisted to be addressed as. She was relieved to find her expanded purse for this meant that she did not need any supplies. professor Dumbledore had told her to reside as a student who had been homeschooled until her parents were killed in a deatheater attack. It took her a while though, to get used to the crutches and the sharp pain which she had mentally nicknamed Bellatrix.

It was in the evening when professor Dumbledore met her again, He told her that she had to go through the sorting and that she needed to choose a name for it could result in a time paradox. Hermione thought that the name of a character from a Muggle book would be suitable and she chose Ariadne Ranger.

Hermione was in the entrance hall waiting for her name to be called, her bushy mane of hair crackling with electricity.

"...and now we welcome in our midst a new seventh year, Ariadne Ranger!"

The door opened and Hermione hobbled in unsteadily ignoring the rest of the speech and the breakout of violent whispering. She went up slowly,painfully and nervously jammed the hat over her head.

_Ah, my dear I have sorted you before, have I not?_

**I think so**

_Well no time for chatter then GRYFINDOR!_

The hat was taken off her head and a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes, with a badge which read as HG held her hand and helped her down whispering soothing words in her ear as she went down the Gryffindor table near a boy who looked exactly like Harry and three others who were looking around to catch a glimpse of her. One of them was looking extremely weak and she guessed that it must be Remus Lupin, Another boy with watery blue eyes was peeking around meekly; Wormtail, she felt like vomiting and then the last boy was unmistakably-

"Sirius black at your service ma'am!"

Sirius said jumping out at her face making her collapse and tumble down again. He was as reckless as she knew him alive and that annoyed her. She did not think she could manage to fall down like this again for it made her legs even more unstable than they already were

""BLACK! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!""

Both Lily and Professor McGonagall bellowed. Sirius looking perplexed offered his hand, his grey eyes shining with concern.

"I will be alright thank you very much Sirius!" she snapped slapping his hand away and taking Lily's arm instead.

Hermione had never realized how much she had missed Hogwarts as she helped herself to some lemon tart _and_ some cake _and_ some pie. Sirius was grinning at her like maniac throughout dinner. As the plates disappeared James and Lily came to her aid making her stand. Lily scowled at Sirius who was grinning at Hermione. Lily and James argued at the same pace as they explained. They were like a pair of Budgariars. Thank goodness she Knew all the stuff for they were incomprehensible to human ears.

She reached the dormitory with Lily yelling abuses at James. She was attacked by a flock of girls wearing lurid, vivid pink nightgowns, all cooing and sympathizing. They introduced themselves as Hestia, Marlene and Alice. Hermione waited for them calm down and then pulled down her hangings took the frail looking bag out of her pocket, forced the crutches inside and got out a pair of blue pajamas and put them on as _Bella_ taunted her. She then took out a photo of the DA, closed the purse and set it aside. Then she cried, cried at the state of her life. She resolved not to make any close ties with anyone except maybe Lily with whom such ties had been formed already. She could not even bear to think of the futures of the people who were in the dorm right now. Chubby cheeked Alice was tortured into insanity, Marlene died fighting inb the order, Hestia lost control of her arms after The battle and Lily who stood up to Voldermort. They were all chatting unconcernedly on Lily's bed. Hermione did not know what to do so she took out a peice of parchment and a self inking quill wnd she drew, drew and drew...

* * *

**A Note- I hope this is alright now for I have made the changes**


	4. Dreams and Potions

**A Note- You know the truth better accept it- I can't afford Harry Potter**

Hermione saw Voldermort come out of the clearing with his deatheaters and Hagrid carrying a body; Harry's body.

"No," she whispered,

"NO! NO! HARRY!"

"Ariadne! Ariadne!" Lily whispered shaking her softly, she saw a piece of parchment fall down but ignored it for the moment.

"Ariadne calm down!"

Now Alice, Hestia and Marlene had grouped around Hermione or Ariadne's bed trying to control her screaming and thrashing before she woke the whole of Gryffindor.

Ariadne woke up at last and looking weakly at Lily she exclaimed "Ginny! Harry he-he Harry's d-dead." she spoke, each word and pause covered with shuddering breaths.

"Ariadne," Lily spoke filled to the brim with concern,

"Who is Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she came to her senses, " No one, Lily you should stop worrying about me without no reason. Same for you three." she spoke gesturing at Alice, Hestia and Marlene. She knew she would need to tell them, even if the story is altered greatly.

She then yanked down her bed hangings and again took solace in whispering to the photo of the DA under wand light, pretending the happy faces were by her side laughing at some joke or training determinedly, sweat trickling from their faces.

Lily them again noticed to parchment near her bed, she took it it and realised it as a beautiful quill portrait of a couple walking hand in hand. The man was long nosed, tall and freckled. The woman looked intelligent rather than attractive with a strong jaw and sparkling, vivacious eyes and waist length hair which had a bushy look. It took her a minute to realize that it was Ariadne. She looked at her bed hangings and thought of her present appearanc

e, her face was gaunt and had a deafated look, her eyes were shell-shocked and would betray all her pain her hair were bushy but quite lank and some hair s were turning grey. Lily thought, blushing that it was an intrusion to her privacy to have taken this a feeling ashamed and embarrassed threw it away.

The following morning, she woke up early, the pain in her legs worsening by the minute when a huge parcel filled with potions and powders came to her notice. It was from Poppy for there was a note attached in her neat, evenly-spaced handwriting telling her about the potions and she had even created a time table for her which told her to visit her each Friday in her office for examination of her rapidly detoriating health and to replenish her stock of potions. She drank the morning dose of potions and carefully, put the rest in her purse for lunch and took her crutches out for the first day at Hogwarts.

She rushed through her toilette and tried to get out of the dorms as early as possible for the later she would be, the lesser the chance was there to reach for breakfast without being stared at.

And at last when she arrived; expecting the tables to be abandoned she found herself greeted by none other than...


	5. Shocked

**A Note- You know what I will say. Nice weather today. (no pun)**

* * *

" Hello Ariadne! Sorry about last night, it was an accident you know."

Sirius Black brandished his hand out for at that exclamation Hermione had fallen down in a heap on the floor, her crutches askew. The other marauders had just arrived to the table carrying a small packet of powder whose purpose was probably for some prank. All she knew was that she would never take the hand of Sirius Orion Black; ever.

She harrumphed and looked around to see the rest of the marauders staring in shock at Sirius. Then looked as though a body bind had been placed upon them except that their mouths were hanging open.

"I cannot lie here all day you know! Someone, heck anyone except Sirius Black help me up!" Hermione pleaded desperately waving her hands in the air.

She was really annoyed and wanted to tell him that she couldn't be friends with anyone except Lily descended down and gave her a hand**.(talk of the devil)**

Murmuring thanks Hermione went towards Remus and asked,

" What were you staring at Sirius for?"

All that came out of the ill and fragile looking boy's mouth was that,

" Sirius apologized; He never does that."

She couldn't even care less about that and went to sit beside Lily picking up a piece of toast.

"Where's your bag 'Adne" Sirius said, flipping his dark locks off his face carelessly, causing some girls to swoon.

She shoved her hand into her robe pocket and fished out the small pouch and pushed in front of his face. Sirius laughed and asked,

"What do you keep in it? The miniature book of miniatures"

Hermione quickly summoned a book which would never fit in a _normal_ bag and showed it to Sirius. She forced it inside, did a mock fainting fit and hobbled off to take the timetable from Professor McGonagall.

She heard Sirius shout ( I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU COULD JOKE PROFESSOR RANGER!)

And after what seemed like years a smile flitted across her face and she hopped off for charms.

Hermione then took to taking refuge in the library,

eventually befriending Remus Lupin and being name Scary-adne the silent ghost of the library for she soon started spending nearly entire of her time in the library. Nothing happened until one fateful friday...

* * *

**Note- what will happen now mes amis? watch for it**


	6. 25 grams

A note-this disclaimer will last for the rest of the story . I know I am awesome and you adore me but I can't afford harry potter.

"It might go wrong!" Saurabh Patil said trembling at the sight of the and pointed to his chest.

"Are you feeling pity for that half breed Patil?" Thomas Smith sneered ," I think you do, oh yes, you care for that beast do you not? You care for him , no need to lie. Stupefy." With a flash of scarlet light the boy fell on the ground unconscious"

It serves that traitor right, he thought throwing Saurabh's wand beside him with a clatter, I have to carry out the mission on my own steam. Let's see:

Professor Slughorn loves crystallized pineapple,

The beast drinks only one glass of orange juice,

The draught of peace requires 14 grams of pure untouched silver,

3 grams of silver is required to kill the beast if ingested,

I have tortured that swot Patil to flatter the old walrus into giving_25 grams _

of the shiny stuff,

Today is the fine day,

On September the 18th by 10 'o clock Remus Jhon Lupin will be lifted off in a wooden casket made from the wood of the finest Oak Tree available


	7. Drawing

_Thump! _

Not for the first time in two weeks had Ariadne Ranger fallen off her bed asleep with a quill in her mouth a parchment following her. She coughed, straightened up and promptly went off drawing again. She was rather unperturbed by this and soon fell asleep again.

Ariadne Ranger was never a girl who could have been put under the normal and sane category; in fact she was a person who pushed the boundaries of highly unusual beyond the stretching point. Why so? It was for Ariadne Ranger was not Ariadne Ranger but a time traveler called Hermione Granger who was an unusual person herself. She was obsessed with studies, books, mysteries and a young man called Ronald Bilius Weasley who happened to be one her best friends. Her other best friend was again another young man called Harry James Potter who was rather interesting too , but we won't go into that. She hwas missing them terribly at the moment and was interestingly stuck in 1977, studying as a seventh year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when ironically her best friend's late parents were studying the in the same year as her. She was a ruin of herself for her legs had stopped working, she was friendless and her magic was growing stronger, eventually spiraling or of her control and backfiring.

Tomorrow happened to be her 19th birthday which makes the circumstances even more unusual. She never celebrated her birthdays but they were never entirely ignored either, for instance Ron and harry would give her a card or two and at times an odd gift. She had never considered her parents as her family but, like Harry she had been adopted into the Weasley family. She, as a matter of fact had been drawing the weasley clan, sitting a table together, laughing and talking with Flaming red hair, though the black and white otrait did not show that. Mr and Mrs Weasley and their seven children including Ron, Harry and herself. She never csred where the drawings went neither fid she know that Lily Evans was collecting them.

Tommorow was just another painful, slow and torturous day. For her Hermione, the brightest witch of her age was dead and had been replaced by Ariadne Ranger, who was worthless beyond compare. She was hopelessly wrong...


	8. Taking their hands

Happy birthday to me, Hermione mentally chanted while changing. The pain in her legs was worse than ever. She had an appointment with Poppy today. This day will again be spent in the librrobesary.

She took her dose of potions and rushed down to breakfast. Someone, maybe Peeves had burst a dozen waste balloons and a full 30 minutes later, Hermione arrived to breafast the back of her robes smoking from her drying charm and say down next to Remus and Lily. She reached for a goblet of orange juice and a peice of toast. It tastes funny, Hermione thought, it trays like-

"REMUS!" Lily shreiked,

Hermione turned her neck so fast that it nearly cricked. Remus had fallen off his seat twitching while a glass of orange juice was lying near his head soaking his sandy brown hair.

Hermione clambered out of her seat awkwardly and hobbled out towards Lily. Silver, it was a large dose of silver. This was dire. Lily told her that James and Sirius were with Dumbledore, Poppy and Professor Mcgonall in Dumbledore's office. Hermione limped quickly, it might be too late. She reached the gargoyles in the front, out of breath.

"It-is-an-emergency-please-let-me-enter!"

"No password, no entrance girlie." The gargoyles said in monotone.

Then they parted and there stood James, Sirius and Mcgonagall. Hermione only said," James-Sirius-silver-Remus-poisoned-hurty -quick!" and dizziness took over yet and she passed out...

She woke up in the hospital wing to find a pair of golden half-moon glasses looking up at her. Then it came back to her like torrent.

"Proffessor Dumbledore! Remus, he is in an emergency! "

"Calm down Miss Granger, Remus is now in a stable condition and I would advise you to rest as in your condition it is imprudent. " He stated gravely, the twinkle in his electric blue eyes present but rather diminished, " I would thank you for saving Remus' s life. You are of course aware of-?"

"Yes, I am professor. Did Lily know sir?"

"She figured it out in her third year along with his other friends. I would suggest you Miss Granger to rest and as some friendly advice I would like you to start befriending people." With a small wink Dumbledore strode out of the room humming an unfamiliar tune to himself.

And then in came the rest of the marauders- James, Sirius and the disgusting rat. Lily succeeded them in line and to her shock she was enveloped in a muscular pair of arms which to her greater shock were of Sirius Orion Black.

He broke apart un embarrassed, " Thank you! But how did you figure out Remus' s secret?" He asked suddenly, his brows furrowed with curiosity.

"I have known a werewolf as my closest friend and mentor so it was not difficult to spot the signs." The marauders signed in relief, but Lily seemed slightly suspicious

Then James let out his hand and thr other two marauders mimiced the motion.

"Friends? "

She thought for a while bur then Dumbledore's words swam into her head. She had to do it.

"Friends." She shook their hands in turn, hesitating at Peter's hand but still gritting her resolve, she shook his too.


	9. Observant

Lily Evans was an observant young witch who secretly loved funny mysteries. She had received a humongous shock to find out that she was head girl and a bigger shock to find out that the head boy was no

ne other than James Potter, the only person who has managed to have his head filled with hot air without floating in the air. He was insisting that he had changed. As if! She had hoped that his best Friend Remus Lupin got the badge. Remus was a kind-hearted, charming and academically brilliant man with a quirky sense of humor. The only fault was that he was shy, pessimistic and a werewolf. She had found that out in her third year and seeing the fact that Remus was not like other werewolves and want shocked at all when James told her in the train ride to Hogwarts. Remus knew that she knew about his problem.

She was quite intrigued that the sorting hat wasn't taken away. Then the mystery began by the arrival of a handicapped seventh year Ariadne Ranger. The girl had an air of hurt dignity which made her heart go out to her. She was instantly sorted into Gryfinndor. Lily was delighted when she found out that her and ( unluckily) Potter were assigned to help her out. She rushed up and took her hand out of excitement. She had a shocked look of recognition? Something was wrong. She whispered words to calm that poor girl down. She was shaking a lot. Then She went to towards the table when the co-leader of Potter's gang Sirus Black jumped forward causing the girl to collapse. Lily was furious. How could he? Then Ariadne spoke. Her voice was, unlike her shaken appearance confident and strong.

She paid no notice to those giggling pink gossip flies and went to the extra bed and pulled the hangings down. Then sometime near midnight, Lily woke up to the sound of thrashing from the extra bed. She wrenched apart her hangings and went to Ariadne's bed. She opened the hangings and s parchment fell. She was whispering storing and suddenly, she started screaming into the night. She was shooting out a name, a boy's name apparently called Harry. The other girls were around the bed when after 10 minutes of shaking her she woke up with a start and mistook Lily for a girl called Ginny. When Lily asked her of the names she suddenly snapped her head up and denied everything and chided Them for worrying. Then the portrait was another story.

She never seemed to need any help in finding classes when Lily would get lost even after seven years of studying at Hogwarts. She shocked Lily when she perfected her potion quicker than her and seemed to know a lot more than even Remus did. She was topping in every class she took and as per Lily had a habit of doing all the week's homework in two hours. The time she spent in the library was shocking and it was imminent that she instantly befriended Remus. Though it was mean of people to call her a ghost, but she seemed like one. This year's teacher in Defense was more boring than Professor Binns, who taught history of magic, the most boring subject in existence. Only Ariadne and Remus were able to repel the hypnotic tone and take notes which she often had to borrow from them.

Then that morning Remus was poisoned, Ariadne was the only one who had enough wits to contact a teacher. Dumbledore then told her that if Ariadne had not informed of silver in Remus' s goblet of juice, he may have died. Sirius went and hired Ariadne, surprising everyone and asked the most twisted question of the fact that how did she know about Remus? She fended it off by saying that she knew a werewolf. Lily somehow suspected her of lying. Then the Marauders offered a hand of friendship to her which she took. Lily could not help but notice that she flinched before taking Peter's hand.

She_ flinched..._


	10. Resemblance

After Lily and Hermione were given calming draughts and told that Remus would recover in a week, they set of with the three Marauders trailing behind them in absolute silence. They reached the Gryffindor common room and Lily stomped off to the girls dormitory.

"So, " Sirius trailed off, when he caught the sight of James, who was trying to get to the girls dorm too. Hermione used her crutch to stop him from bashing his head on the wall.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked curious of James Potter's strange urge to bash his brains on the stairs of the girls dormitories.

"Why m'dear lady, our Jamesie-boy is in love! " Sirius said with a lot of waving of hands, "Love makes the world go round love is-"

WHACK!

"That hurt!" Sirius said massaging his nape,

"Ariadne, tell us about your life before you were here." James said, ignoring Sirius' s heated rant.

Hermione was perplexed, what would she say? In the end she decided to say whatever comes in her mind and hope for the best.

"I was home-schooled like my parents and my friends, I had two best friends who were with me at every step of my life. One could say that _they _were my family. I had fallen in love with one of them and I know that he felt the same. "

"Where are they now? "James asked,

"Dead." She said tonlessly.

James was dumbstruck by the answer. Sirius noted the hard tone in her voice when she spoke.

"Why don't you tell me your adventures over here?"

James nodded and they sat down by the now extinguished fire and told her all about their pranks, Peter nodding in delight. Sirius saw her laugh and cry out of amusement and mirth. He started wishing that her laughter never ceased and he couldn't help but frown when she staggered up to the girls dorm still chuckling.

Lily for the first time saw Ariadne resemble the girl from her portraits...


	11. Thoughts

Sirius was lying on his bed thinking of this queer girl named Ariadne. He remembered guiltily that he was the one who made her fall repeatedly over the past few weeks. She was a really remarkable mystery. She looked battle worn and weak, but she was the only person as to whom could not be imagined crying. He had been so eager to ask the new student of it was a girl. His shock led him to grinning like a lunatic. He was surprised by her many times after that. He was startled by her voice, the pouch with an expansion charm, that she knew a werewolf and that she could actually laugh. James was too obsessed with winning Lily to have noticed that she had taken to stick to Ariadne.

For him, Remus was another issue: twenty-five grams of silver was as deadly as a vial of Acromantula venom. He would never deny it that Sirius Orion Black was alive because and for his friends. He was the one who had thought of Animagus transformations, by the way. Jamesie-boy was ignorant to think that Lily flower would talk to him because of Remmy... He winced at the thought of how loud Remus would shriek at being called "Remmy"

.Lily was sitting on her bed seeing the silhouette of Ariadne draw through the hangings. She noticed that Ariadne would never draw a certain face completely. It was of a man with messy black hair like James... No, Potter. Never James. Only Potter. Lily Evans was not supposed to call arrogant pricks by their names. She would gaze at the drawings, trying to recognize that boy and others. She had seen many drawings curtailed around a family – that tall, long- nosed, freckly man's family. There were others too, like a funny-looking girl with light hair, a round-faced boy, a couple with a baby, and others who could not be pointed out easily. She usually watched Ariadne draw, and the moment she would fall asleep, the drawing would fall on the ground. Lily had collected them in a Muggle binder she thought she might gift them to her.

"Ariadne!" Lily whispered.

"What?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Today,"

And with that, Ariadne yanked her bed hangings down.

Lily gaped. What! Then a drawing hit the floor. Lily picked it up and glanced at it. With a gasp she dropped it. How could it be? It was impossible! She had to talk to James...


	12. Take some air

_A note- Hey! I was reminded by my friend to add disclaimers and me (being me) decided to add one after every chapter. I will deal with your queries in the the story personally like I had done with some reviewers. I know my chapters ate way too short but I specialize in drabbles and this is my biggest project so far. I specialize in poem and song-writing too so if you have any pairing requests for no sign of you, you can add it along with your review. I never claimed I own Harry Potter and all I own is €20 and this plot. Favorites, flames, reviews, community add-ons are welcomed with a smile. _

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed wondering about the entire day. She was heavily relying on dreamless sleep potions, for she couldn'teasily fall asleep. This day had been fortunate but nevertheless scary. Again she took out a parchment and her quill. Today she realized that she had been penning up anger of herself. She wasn't letting go, she was latching on to a glimmer of hope, hope that someone – maybe Harry and Ron – would come to save her. She was clawing on a bolted door; she was suffocating upon her thoughts. She didn't even realize in her conversation with Lily that she had ignored her birthday. Well, she thought, it was time to take some air...


	13. Sides

**a note- here I am again! I know I don't own harry potter but I certainly do own a fluffy pillow. I have to thank my beta Boldly Going Somewhere for helping me {a lot}. I want more reviews now. I don't know when I'll update next cause I have got exams( yes I know bummer) but I got good marks in the ones before my holidays so YAY!**

* * *

Lily was rushing up the steps toward the boys' dormitories with the drawing clenched in her hands; her knuckles were white. At last, she reached the door to the Marauders' dorm.

Without warning the door flew open. Sirius was rubbing his eyes sleepily; he was wearing red and gold pajamas, which were rather loose for him.

"Wh – Merlin's beard! Prongs! Evans is here!"

"I would advise you to shut up, Black."

There was a thump and some scuffling when finally James Potter emerged, his glasses lopsided, wearing the same pajamas as Black. He seemed alert unlike Black, who was yawning.

"E – Lily?" James said, his tone disbelieving." Why are you here at the middle of the night?"

Lily thrust a piece of parchment at him. It turned out to be a quill portrait of a girl and him. Sirius snatched the portrait from him. Instead of looking mortified, he gave a loud bark-like laugh. Lily looked rather affronted at the opposite reactions.

"Prongsie's got a secret lover!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. "Why didn't you tell me, you naughty, naughty boy?" He trilled in the same nauseating voice, slapping James's arm.

"I would like you, Black, to look at the girl carefully!" Lily snapped, clearly not amused by Sirius's antics.

Sirius obliged, curling hips lip as he studied the picture. The boy was definitely Prongs, but he was far too grim and well, grown up for his liking and he noticed a faint, tiny scar on his forehead. He seemed to be comforting the girl who looked a lot like-

"It's Ariadne!" He exclaimed, rather bemused.

"Really? Blimey! It is her!"

Lily looked impatient and restless: She was running her hands through her hair repeatedly as though she had a tick.

"Ariadne draws such drawings daily and I – Er, well I collect them in a binder." She said all of this very quickly. "I think there is something fishy about her."she added as an afterthought.

"Well then why are you here? Ask her!"

Lily's expression changed: She looked indignant and her face had turned into a blotchy red.

James gulped. This meant trouble for both him and Padfoot.

"You try it out if you really think it will not embarrass her!"

Then suddenly Lily calmed down. "I would need you to keep an eye on her along with me as, you've befriended her too. We might even get to know about Remus." The last sentence concealed a plea.

James looked at Sirius, and Sirius looked at James. They seemed to stiffen for a second, and then both of them looked at Lily and automatically shot out their hands.

Lily, without hesitating at all, shook them. Now they were in this together.

* * *

**I want to ask you readers that is this story too slow or is it progressing fine?**

**ak**


End file.
